Random Klaine
by twerklaine
Summary: Quand Blaine est malade et qu'il harcèle Kurt de messages... Sick!Blaine


**Bonjour lecteurs **

**Je tiens avant tout a vous souhaiter une excellente année 2015 et une bonne santé! J'espère que vos fêtes de Noël et nouvel an ce sont bien passée et que vous avez tous et toutes prit de bonnes résolutions. En ce qui me concerne, cette année, j'ai comme résolution d'aller a Paris et de passer mon permis de conduire! (Oui, j'ai bientôt 18 ans. 02Mars, n'oubliez pas cette date!)**

**Ensuite, je tiens a dire quelques mots sur les deux surprenant épisodes de la saison6 de Glee que nous attendions tous et toutes avec impatience. Je ne spoilerais pas pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu les épisodes. Je dirais simplement que Chris et Darren sont vraiment des acteurs incroyable. J'ai personnellement bien aimé ce démarrage de saison, c'est moins pire que ce que j'ai pu pensé, même si nos deux personnages préférer souffrent.**

**Bref, voici donc mon premier OS de 2015 qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres. C'est pas un OS exceptionnel et il n'est pas très long, mais je le trouve plutôt adorable dans l'ensemble.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**E.x**

**PS: Précisions: Blaine est en italique et Kurt en Gras.**

* * *

**Vendredi 9 Novembre.**

(17:10)

_Kuuuurt!_

(17:12)

_Kurt._

(17:15)

_Kurtiiiiie!_

(17:18)

_Babe:(_

_Tu m'ignore? Qu'ai-je fais pour mérité cela?_

(17:19)

**Mon dieu, Blaine!**

(17:19)

_:o_

(17:20)

**Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

(17:20)

_Kuuuurt! Je m'ennuie :(_

(17:21)

**Qu'attend-tu de moi?**

(17:22)

_Que tu me rejoigne dans ma chambre! :D_

(17:23)

**J'ai du boulot, Blaine. Dalton à un plus haut niveau que McKinley, j'ai besoin de travailler.**

(17:23)

_Mais... Kuuuuuurt. Tu me manque :(! Et je suis pas bien._

(17:25)

_Je ne mens pas, je ne suis vraiment pas bien, Kurt._

(17:28)

_Kuuuuuuuurt!_

(17:29)

**Prend des médicaments, Blaine!**

(17:30)

_Noon. Je te veux toi!_

(17:32)

**Tu es désespérant.**

(17:33)

_Non, en manque de ta présence. J'ai mal à la tête Kurt._

(17:36)

_Kuuuuuuurt!_

(17:40)

**Arrêtes de constamment dire mon prénom, c'est lourd. Et prend de l'aspirine, ça ira beaucoup mieux.**

(17:41)

_Mais j'aime ton prénom, Kurt. Tu as un joli prénom. Ça ira mieux que si tu es près de moi :(_

(17:43)

_Kurt_

(17:45)

_Kurt_

(17:50)

_Kurt_

(17:52)

_Kurt_

(17:52)

**Blaine!**

(17:53)

_Kurt :D_

(17:56)

_-Honey... S'il te plait, viens près de moi... J'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin de toi._

(18:00)

**Je dois étudier.**

(18:01)

_On est vendredi. Tu auras le week-end pour cela. S'il te plait, viens..._

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer. Rare étaient les fois où Blaine le suppliait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre de Dalton, il ne le faisait jamais en y pensant. C'était tout le temps lui qui suppliait Blaine pour venir habituellement. Il soupira dans un semi-sourire, heureux de savoir qu'il était désiré après tout se qu'on avait pu lui dire. Il abandonna ses livres de français et traversa les couloirs de Dalton, se rendant devant la chambre de son petit-ami.

Il frappa trois petit coups avant de doucement ouvrir la porte. Il trouva Blaine enroulé en boule dans son lit. Il eu une petite moue.

«Oh Blaine...», murmura-t-il.

«Kurtie?», marmonna le brun.

«Chuute... Oui c'est moi.» susurra-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés et passant son bras autour de sa taille pour coller son torse contre son dos.

«Tu es venu...»

«Toujours» Kurt posa un baisé sur la nuque de Blaine et ce dernier se cala dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux.

Kurt lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille et l'embrassa sur l'arrière de son crâne. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Blaine fut dormi, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, resserrant doucement Blaine contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à faire tourner, et reviewer. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des critiques, aussi bien bonnes que moins bonnes. Désolée pour les fautes, si il y en a. (Sûrement que oui)**

**A bientôt,**

**E.x**

**PS: Je suis heureuse que l'OS CrissColfer précédemment posté vous ai plus autant. J'essayerais d'en faire plus :)!**


End file.
